Renewal support is requested to continue the development and application of immobilized enzyme technology to problems in biochemical analysis and medical therapy. The concept of immobilized enzymes has been broaded in the applicant's laboratory to include the study of immobilized antibody and immobilized inorganic catalyst activity. Specifically, this application requests support for further development of the glucose enzyme electrode, automation and refinement of the gel antibody system of radioimmunoassay, development of a hormone electrode, and further development and evaluation of a hemodialysis based system of extracorporeal respiratory gas exchange based on oxygenation by transmembrane catalysis of H2O2. Evaluation of enzyme therapy using gel in immobilized asparaginase will continue. Subcellular enzyme-active gel particles will be produced by photopolymerization of droplets of polyacrylamide-enzyme solution generated by ultrasonic nebulization. Upon intravenous injection into experimental animals, the gel entrapped enzyme will be protected from high molecular weight interferences such as endogenous proteolytic enzyme and antibody.